Momentos
by OlivierCash
Summary: En un parque londinense normal y corriente, un hombre un tanto peculiar vigila a un gran y peludo perro negro. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin


**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Y gracias a Rai por ser mi beta.**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, amenazando de lluvia; algo que no resultaba precisamente extraño en Londres, donde llovía con cierta asiduidad. Por lo que ese día podría catalogarse como día normal en aquella gran ciudad, donde la gente normal vivía sus normales y apacibles vidas, ajenas a la sombra que poco a poco, se estaba colando cual rayo de Sol que busca el más mínimo hueco entre las nubes para llegar hasta la tierra. Eso sí, de una manera muchísimo más amenazante.

Nadie en ese simple y común parque en Londres se imaginaba algo así, los muggles caminaban ajenos a todo eso, paseando a sus perros, hablando, o sencillamente disfrutando del parque. Todos ellos ajenos a que ese hombre delgaducho que vestía unas ropas un tanto gastadas y que se encontraba sentado en un banco, como uno más de ellos; era un mago.

Un mago que sí que temía a aquello que acechaba al mundo, que conocía el mal que estaba por llegar y al cual estaba dispuesto a combatir. Pero ahí estaba, en un simple parque de Londres, rodeando de muggles y aun así, mirando continuamente en todas direcciones temeroso porque alguien reconociera al gran perro negro que estaba correteando tan contento por la hierba.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era peligroso. Conocía a la perfección todas las razones por las que ese perro que en esos instantes estaba olisqueando a otros perros no podía estar ahí. Y por todas esas razones no podía quedarse ahí tranquilo disfrutando de las vistas, sino que desconfiaba de todo aquel que entraba en su ángulo de visión. Nadie debía enterarse de que le había ayudado a salir.

En un principio sólo había ido porque durante dos días, no tenía nada que hacer. Por lo que decidió ir a hacerle compañía, puesto, que por lo que le habían contado, desde que habían dejado a ese perro que en la actualidad correteaba tan felizmente solo en la casa, no había estado nada bien.

Y no habían exagerado, porque nada más verlo pudo comprobar que lo le habían dicho era totalmente cierto. Al entrar esa mañana por el umbral de la puerta, intentando ser lo más discreto posible, había sospechado que algo iba mal. Mas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Fue él mismo quien le ofreció eso, sabiendo que no podían hacerlo, siendo consciente de las consecuencias que podrían acarrearle. Pero es que no podía dejarlo así. Jamás se podría haber imaginado que aun con todos los años y todo lo ocurrido, eso seguía estando ahí. Por ello no pudo negarle algo así.

Se levantó. Ya llevaban mucho rato ahí, era hora de volver a la casa. Cogió la correa que descansaba sobre el banco y emprendió el camino hasta el perro, que se estaba dejando acariciar por unas niñas, las cuales iban acompañadas por su madre. El perro, al verlo llegar con la correa, se escondió detrás de las niñas.

—No te pongas así, que no te libras de ir con la correa.

El perro se encogió un poco, como pidiéndole que le dejara solo, a lo que se negó rotundamente.

—¿No le gusta la correa?—preguntó la madre de las niñas, contemplando la escena que simpática parecía resultarle.

—Si supiera lo que me ha costado ponérsela para traerlo hasta aquí—se acercó un poco para ponérsela, pero no tardó en rodear a las niñas y la madre, para posicionarse al otro lado.

—Es un perro muy bonito y peludo y grande—aseguró la mayor de las niñas entusiasmada. Esa cría rebosaba felicidad.

—Gracias, seguro que a él le gusta el cumplido—se quedó quieto, intentando pillarlo desprevenido.

La mujer le miró y le pidió disimuladamente que le pasara la correa, por lo que así lo hizo. La verdad, la cara que se le quedó a ese expresivo perro, cuando la madre le pilló desprevenido colocándole la correa al confiado animal. El perro miró a la mujer con cara de desilusión al sentirse traicionado por esa amable mujer, al contrario que el hombre, quien le miró muy sonriente, disfrutando del momento. La mujer le pasó la correa.

—Muchas gracias, no se imagina el rato que me ha ahorrado—agradeció contento por esa pequeña victoria.

El perro sólo bufo, aunque cuando el otro comenzó a andar, él se quedó plantado haciendo fuerza, negándose a marcharse de ahí.

—Venga, que ya he hecho bastante con sacarte, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Esas palabras surtieron efecto en el animal, puesto que éste bajó las orejas y se dejó llevar sin rechistar. No fue un camino muy largo, había ido al parque más cercano a la casa. Una cosa era sacarlo y otra muy distinta llevárselo muy lejos. Apenas tardaron en llegar hasta esa fachada donde aparentemente no estaba la casa a la que se dirigían, pero si que estaba, oculta, para que sólo unos pocos pudieran entrar a ella.

Y así lo hicieron; entraron sin mucha ceremonia, pasando por el vestíbulo con el mayor disimulo posible. Bien, no hicieron ni un ruido. Con esto, se dirigieron hasta la cocina, donde le quitó la correa al perro. No había querido arriesgarse a quitársela antes, por mucho que le disgustara.

—Odio las correas—se quejó el hombre de pelo negro que se encontraba donde antes había estado el perro.

—Tienes que actuar como un perro y no quería que nadie sospechara porque te llevara suelto.

—Remus, estabas un poco paranoico, no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

—Uno de los dos debía estar atento Sirius y tú no ibas a ser.

Sirius se sentó con pereza sobre una de las sillas que había en la cocina. Le estaba muy agradecido a Remus por haberlo sacado, era sólo que el volver a estar ahí encerrado le ponía de los nervios.

—Gracias—agradeció un poco de malas.

—De nada—contestó Remus un poco cortante.

Cuando Sirius estaba de ese humor de perros era un tanto difícil de tragar, pero Remus no podía culparlo. Podía ponerle muy nervioso el cómo se lo estaba tomando el pelinegro, pero estar ahí encerrado con un elfo doméstico cascarrabias, era algo complicado para cualquiera, por muy buen humor que pudiera tener.

—No pongas esa cara de amargado, que me vas a hacer pensar que no te gusta mi compañía—recriminó, intentando darle conversación al animago para animarlo un poco.

—Sabes perfectamente que tu compañía nunca me disgusta.

En otro tiempo habría seguido tirando de ese hilo para llegar a un lugar muy placentero, mas, ya no se encontraba en ese susodicho tiempo, ya no podía tirar de ese hilo. No porque los sentimientos hubieran desaparecido, sino porque el otro no estaba como para soportar esos sentimientos. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Sirius seguía queriéndole, y a su vez, él seguía queriéndolo. Pero habían pasado muchos años, muchas mentiras, mucho sufrimiento como para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era exactamente como antes.

Actualmente, lo único que podían hacer era estar el uno al lado del otro, apoyándose mutuamente como siempre habían hecho. Con la esperanza de que las heridas se curaran, de que alguna de sus preocupaciones desaparecieran y con la esperanza, de que todo eso acabara para poder volver a armarlo todo desde cero y con el tiempo que necesitaran.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía en esos momentos, era que el momento que tanto esperaban, no llegaría jamás.


End file.
